westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dover Test
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by Leo A US Peacekeeping compound in Gaza is attacked and American soldiers are killed, forcing Donna to face the psychological problems brought on by the Gaza bombings. As the White House struggles to contain the story, the father of one of the slain soldiers speaks out against the mission. Meanwhile, Democratic Congressman Santos attaches his Patients Bill of Rights to a Republican piece of legislation, threatening a split in the the Democratic ranks. Also, Leo gets a lesson in life and business from his nurse. Summary Opening At a reception to celebrate the location for the Bartlet Presidential Library - the President deflects a question from a reporter, and C.J. quickly steps in as well and pushes him away. Josh and Toby are talking about Matt Santos, who has called Josh and wants to meet with him again. Charlie comes in to tell C.J. that "the Secretary of Agriculture is in the Rose Room," which indicates that something important has happened. The President, Toby, C.J., and Charlie step out into the hall, where they learn that there have been casualties among the first US Peacekeepers in the Middle East. Toby sets out on a statement and C.J. and the President head for the Situation Room. C.J. tells Toby not to use the word, "first," in conjunction with the word, "casualty," in his statement. Act I Toby and C.J. are talking about how the story is being covered. C.J. compliments Toby on his briefing. Annabeth comes in to ask some additional questions about why it is taking so long to release the name of the casualty. Annabeth and Toby talk about his briefing; she agrees that he did better. Matt Santos comes to the White House to talk to Josh - he tells Josh that he is going to join a Republican on a Patient's Bill of Rights. Josh can't believe it and asks him again why he's not running for another term because he's great at what he does. Margaret is showing Charlie to his new office, which she feels is too far away from C.J.'s, but Charlie doesn't care. Leo is getting dressed to go for a walk, trying to rebuild his strength. He is clearly having difficulty. At the White House, Will comes to see Josh; he is very upset that Josh had a meeting with Santos about a Patient's Bill of Rights and that Josh didn't let Will know that Santos was breaking ranks. In the Oval Office, the President is on the phone with the British Prime Minister talking about the death of the American soldier. Next, Bartlet, wants to get on the phone with the father of the soldier. Debbie goes out to the outer office to get the father on the phone, but the father proceeds to yell at Debbie, telling her that he doesn't want to speak to the President, and then hangs up. She goes back into the Oval Office to tell the President and C.J. what has happened. Act II In the Situation Room, C.J. has just concluded a meeting where she "didn't hear all bad news." She has a conversation with a general over the force depletion numbers anticipated over the duration of the Peacekeeping mission. C.J. gets on the phone to ask Margaret if Toby has started his briefing. Toby is briefing and continuing to deflect the reporter's questions, trying to tell them to talk to the Pentagon. He gets sucked into an exchange about the "Dover Test" why reporters are being kept away from Dover AFB. The briefing continues to spiral downhill. Donna is on the phone with someone trying to keep the caller from pushing her so hard to do something the caller wants. Josh overhears her, snatches the phone away and tells the person, no means no. Donna is surprised and Josh tells her that she can thank him later. Toby gets called to C.J.'s office where she dresses him down for his miscues at the briefing. She tells him that he has got to find the self-control required to be able to brief the press. Will comes to see Josh again, as Congressman Santos is now whipping votes for the bipartisan Patients Bill of Rights. Josh yells to Donna and then decides to go and see Santos in person. At Leo's hotel, Leo runs into a friend in the hall and they talk about things that Leo could do - they are interrupted by Leo's nurse. At the Congressman's office, Josh and Will are waiting to see Santos. Josh and Will track down Santos and they argue about what is really going on here. Santos puts the two of them down by labeling them as "the ones running the Bob-Russell-for-President" campaign. Act III Leo is in his hotel, on the phone. He gets off and gets into an argument with his nurse - he is not eating and she is frustrated with him. At the White House, Annabeth and Toby come to C.J. to ask about the soldier who was killed. C.J. tells them that the President is not going to attend the funeral of the soldier, despite him being from Washington, DC - the father has clearly made it known that he dislikes the President. Josh and Donna are talking about getting the White House far away from the Patients Bill of Rights. Carol comes to see Donna about "the Dateline Interview" - Josh asks about the interview and Donna tells him not to worry about it - it's not about him. Back in Leo's hotel room, he takes his medication and lies down on the bed, listening to the news coverage on the TV. He turns off the TV and his nurse returns with food. Donna comes to see Annabeth, the Dateline interview was for Donna, about her experience, Annabeth tells her that there are a lot of offers for her story. She is reluctant to do it - she feels she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, unlike the soldier who was killed. Toby comes to see Josh to gloat about Will's misfortunes concerning the Vice President and the Patient's Bill of Rights vote. Josh says they are going to have to veto the bill, but Toby gives Josh a copy of the bill and tells him to read it. As Toby is leaving, Annabeth catches him with an idea she has - but they need to see it to C.J. Leo and his nurse continue to talk - she doesn't want him to take the job offer with the company that has caused environmental problems in India. Leo tells her not to worry - he won't take the job, and he drifts off to sleep. Act IV Will talks to Josh about the bill - Will wants to make sure the President is going to veto the bill. Will is angry that no one in the White House is supporting the Vice President. Josh doesn't have an answer for him. Toby finds C.J. on her way in to pitch Annabeth's idea to her. Charlie sets up his desk in among the other deputies - though Margaret doesn't like it. Leo goes out for his walk, bringing along his nurse. She found the corporate portfolio in Leo's trash, further indication that he isn't going to take the job. Leo talks with his nurse on the walk and he tells her that he's not taking the job - but he is going to work again. Annabeth pitches the idea to C.J. - the President should go to Walter Reed to visit with the soldiers who were injured in the Middle East, despite the opposition from the father of the soldier who was killed. C.J. agrees to the idea with one adjustment: the press will be kept outside; there are to be no photos taken inside Walter Reed. Josh goes to see Congressman Santos to apologize. Santos clearly worked very hard behind the scenes to re-shape the Republican bill to something that Democrats would find palatable. Josh again questions why he is leaving Congress, when he is so clearly good at the job. The President visits with the wounded soldiers at Walter Reed and Toby, Annabeth, and C.J. watch as the President moves from soldier to soldier. C.J. leaves the room and Toby finds her outside. The two talk and they assure each other they will not let the President down. Trivia / Goofs *The military hospital at Walter Reed, located in Washington, DC, closed in 2011 and was supplanted by the National Naval Medical Center, located in Bethesda, MD, just north of the city. The new name of the Medical Center is the Walter Reed National Military Medical Center. Quotes :Nurse: Why do you need a tie and jacket? Leo McGarry: What would you recommend? Nurse: When Gandhi went to London to meet the King of England, he wore only a dhoti. The reporter asked, 'Aren't you ashamed to meet a king wearing so little?' Gandhi said 'No—' Leo McGarry: 'The King will be wearing enough for both of us.' :President Bartlet: Is he on? :Debbie Fidderer: Not exactly :Will Bailey: Santos is out whipping votes. Chambers thinks Santos is all about the meteoric rise; centerfold in Roll Call. :Josh Lyman: Santos has one foot out the door . . . He's whipping votes? :Toby Ziegler: When were you going to loop us in on that? :C.J. Cregg: I just did. Easier to say no comment when you have no comment. :Toby Ziegler: That used to piss you off. :C.J. Cregg: And now it's pissing you off. Anything else? :Josh Lyman: You're too good at this. You can't just walk away. :Matt Santos: Watch me. Cast Starring *Dulé Hill as Charlie Young *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Joshua Malina as Will Bailey *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler *John Spencer as Leo McGarry *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos *and Martin Sheen as President Jed Bartlet Special Guest Stars *Kristin Chenoweth as Annabeth Schott *and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring *Suleka Mathew as Ms. Chakrabarty *Paul Schulze as Terrance Sligh *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Stephen Markle as Commander Ruiz *Bruce Gray as Otis Co-Starring *Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick *Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell *Mindy Seeger as Chris *Armando Valdes-Kennedy as Dave *David St. James as Congressman Darren Gibson *Jonatahn Earl Peck as Godfrey Sr. *Nick Toth as 2nd Pundit *Bobby Ray Shafer as Cable Pundit *Dempsey Pappion as Lt. Matinez *Sarah Graham Hayes as Another Deputy *Jill Michelle as Female Soldier *Meera Patwarohan as Malti Chakrabarty *Thomas Chaney as Wounded Private References "The West Wing" The Dover Test (2004) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6